For Those Moments V2
by Little Miss AiLy
Summary: For all those moments in battle, your memory kept flashing across my mind... For those moments as my friend aimed a gun to my head, I wish I'd told you how I felt. DM.AU.


**For Those Moments V.2**

**By:** _Akira Asakura_

**Genre:** Romance/Poetry

**Rating: PG**; little language, no real violence.

**Summary: _For all those moments in battle, your memory kept flashing across my mind… For those moments as my friend aimed a gun to my head, I wish I'd told you how I felt… DM; AU._**

**Disclaimer: **_Gundam SeeD _is not in belonging of me. (Note: Dearka's POV)

…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥...

_For all those moments in battle, your memory kept flashing across my mind.  
For all those moments I really wanted to talk to you, I held it back because of him.  
For those moments as my friend aimed a gun to my head, I wish I'd told you how I felt.  
__For those moments I never said anything, I wish I had because these may be my last moments._

……………………………………………♥……………………………………………

Traitor, the label he keeps using against me, am I really one though? Am I committing treason for fighting for what I'd wanted originally, or for someone I love? I barely hear him as I keep thinking of her. _"I'm called Miriallia." _It was all she ever purposely let me know, her name. She never even let me use it. I wonder, if I live through this, will she let me? Then again, she won't find out about this unless she asks me what happened, a very unlikely situation.

Miriallia, I'm fingering the name in my mind, seeing how it'll fit, how I can use it once given permission. Would I be counted as a friend then? Would _she_ count me as a friend? Or would _he_ still be there to block me, the one called _Colle_? Damn it why did I have to fall in love with her under these circumstances?

"Yzak, we're leaving." The voice of Captain Le Creuset interrupts my thought over the intercom of Yzak's mobile suit.

"Am I really the enemy, Yzak?" I ask to end the conversation as we both turn our backs. I can hear him putting the gun back in his holster. "Hmph," I utter lightly, and then go to my suit. I switch on the power and her voice comes up. She doesn't use my name though. Does she even know my name?

"Captain, the Buster's back on." Her voice has a light crackle, but it's still clear enough to hear. I sigh, sitting back. "Buster, is that you there?" Her face flashes on the screen.

"Yeah…" My vocals are faint, windswept. "I'm here." Then I switch off the screen.

I see Kira come out of that building. It looks vaguely familiar, like all of the Plants do. Mu La Flaga is limping, his arm resting on Kira's shoulder. Hm, the old man got hurt, so did Kira. They both look sick. What happened, I wonder? I just down out of my Gundam, landing perfectly on my feet. "Kira, I'll take him." So there's an exchange. I get the old man, and Kira goes back into battle.

We're off the colony now. I turn on the intercom, along with the screen. "We're coming back. Mu was injured. I have him." I hear a gasp, most likely Captain Romeus. Miriallia replies to me with a simple salute. Odd, it is to use her name normally for the first time even if only in my mind. I shut off the intercom and sigh. I wish she'd worry about me like how the captain worries about Mu. Everyone knows they like each other. I murmur her name aloud. "Miriallia…" A bitter-sweet taste in my mouth, a solemnity, they both fill me. We're docking in the Archangel now. A chuckle behind me makes me jerk around. "What?"

He smiles. "Now I know why you decided to stop killing Naturals. Heh, who would've though her? Did she think _you_, killed her boyfriend?" Another chuckle slips from the man's lips.

Man, this guy is annoying me. "Yeah, yeah," I mutter lowly, rather darkly on my behalf actually.

"Calm down, just wondering." He puts up his hands in defense, still smiling.

I open the hatch, letting him out. I smirk now. "We all know you would've left the Clyne faction if Captain Romeus hadn't been here, old man."

He cocks an eyebrow, laughing. "Sure kid. Now you get my humor." He leaves, paramedics coming immediately to check him.

"Buster-Gundam, launching," I call upon repowering my intercom. So I shut the hatch to my mobile suit and fly out the opening pit.

...♥…

Damn, I'm exhausted! That battle was fierce, and those Blue Cosmos freaks were tough. I sigh, collapsing down on my bed in the room I share with Mu La Flaga. He turns to me. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." And I wish my friend hadn't threatened to kill me, and that she would've given me more notice too. When I came in, I went to the bridge, caught a glimpse of her. I got another small salute, barely a smile, and then she went to her room, no real acknowledgement of me. Hmph, what do I really expect though? I sigh again, arms behind my head and shutting my eyes.

"She's really on you mind, isn't she?" How does he do it? How could he know?

I turn on my side, facing the wall. "Yeah, yeah." I sound windswept again.

"Man, you've got it bad." He stands up. I hear him stretching.

"Whatever." Why am I so mad about this anyway? Maybe it's just because I always imagine something, I don't know, I guess, different. I just always daydream that, instead of that same little salute, she'll actually be happy I'm still alive. I wonder, would she have noticed if I'd died? I really doubt it for some reason. Hmph, Miriallia, just what the hell did you do to me? I furrow my brow and run my hand though my hair.

"You want her attention that bad, kid? Heh, sounds like me as a kid."

I turn around and find he's looking down at me. I snap, most likely a dark scowl on my face now. "My name's Dearka, for one. And secondly, shut the hell up!"

"Cool it, cool it- Dearka, eh? So, just tell me, why do you like her so much?" His smirk is suspicious, disturbing.

"Well, why do you like Captain Romeus?" I smirk too, sitting up.

"Hm, why do I?" This guy is entertaining. "Hm, she's tough, she's independent, oh, and she's hot." He laughs. "No really though, I barely have a clue, how 'bout you?"

"Um…"

_For those moments I sat in wonder.  
For those moments, not a reason came.  
For those moments, I had doubt.  
But with that I came into realization._

"I have no idea," I reply rather cheerfully to his surprise. "But that doesn't make a difference to me."

_So for those moments, I came to a conclusion,  
And for those moment, I was quite sure,  
That for the rest of my moments, my goal would be  
To find why for all of those moments, you were all I could think about._

……………………………………………♥……………………………………………

**A/N:  
**I find that in the difficult, yet interesting view of Dearka, it's rather choppy. Oh woe is he, what awful story-telling has he! Sorry, over-dramatizing; it's the movies I just watched. Anyway, I was going to make a series of this kind of stories, the next one being Mu and Marue, but their only real moments were in Phase 46, which I'm saving for a different Gundam SeeD fiction. If you want to find out about it, go to my bio under the "Stories to Come" section. Until you come upon another of my fan-fictions, bye!

**(Note: This fiction is AU because it began in Phase 45, but did not fit to Phase 46, and because of the fictional idea that Dearka and Mu shared a room.)**


End file.
